celos
by Spengler
Summary: Un chico ex compañero de tigresa y vibora,llega al valle y despierta celos en ciertos machos que estan enamorados de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola nueva historia….porque me tarde...bueno. cuestiones de tiempo pero ya volví y con todo, antes que nada esta historia la está haciendo Yessi conmigo un aplauso para ella.**

 **Y como el tiempo a veces no me ayuda la he nombrado administradora ja, ella los pasa a compu.,me los pasa y lo subo o viceversa pero ya muchooo bla bla disfruten**

 **yessi:ojala sea de su agrado**

 **Spengler:ya veras que si bueno disfruten...**

Tiempo atrás, hace 15 años para ser específica en el palacio acababan de recibir a 4 nuevos estudiantes, un mono, una grulla, una mantis y una víbora.

El Maestro Shifu les enseñaría y ellos la perfeccionarían a su propio estilo. Ellos pronto se llevaron con Tigresa, la hija adoptiva de Shifu.

Tigresa se convirtió en muy buena amiga de Víbora, no solo porque ambas eran las únicas mujeres. Tigresa tenía 10, Víbora era 1 año menos que ella.

Paso un año duro de entrenamiento y todos se habían adaptado a su nuevo estilo de vida, hasta ….

Shifu: Alumnos míos, tengo un anuncio que darles (hizo una pausa) un alumno nuevo vendrá a entrenar con nosotros, él es de las provincias del Sur y ha sido transferido aquí, ya que en su aldea hay una pequeña crisis

Grulla: ¿En serio?

Mono: Pues no lo estás escuchando.

Mantis: Jaja te cayó (riendo a carcajadas).

Shifu: ¡Ya basta! Alumnos su nombre es y es unos de los mejores guerreros del Palacio del Sur de China, en unas semanas estará con nosotros quiero que lo reciban con amabilidad.

Todos: Sí, maestro.

Víbora: Oye, Tigresa no estas emocionada?

Tigresa: de?

Víbora: Ash… (Volteó los ojos) pues por el nuevo.

Tigresa: Sí ,algo

Pasaron las semanas y el chico nuevo llegó al palacio, el gong sonó, llamando a los alumnos.

Shifu: Les presentó a (señalando a un lince, de 13 años, de pelaje sedoso de color amarillo con manchas café.

Al paso del tiempo Víbora, Tigresa y se hicieron buenos amigos.

Todas las partes los 3 alumnos entrenaban juntos y se la pasaban increíble, pasaron 3 años y los amigos ya tenían la edad de 16, 15 y 14 años.

 **Liang** : Chica ¿Qué creen? (Tenía cara de preocupación)

Ambas: ¿Qué pasa?

 **Liang:** Voy a volver a casa.

Víbora: ¡Que genial! Pero eso significa que… (Comenzó a llorar)

Tigresa: Que ya no nos volveremos a ver.

 **Liang:** No llores, yo también las extrañare (Abrazándolas)

Tigresa: Bueno… ya.

 **Liang:** No seas amargada.

Tigresa: ¡No lo soy!

 **Liang:** ¡Sí!

Tigresa. ¡No!

Shifu: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 **Liang** : Nada… nada…

Shifu: ¿Ya estás listo para partir?

 **Liang:** Sí, creo…

Las cosas cambiaron desde aquella partida; pero Víbora tenía un plan…

Tigresa: ¿Fugarnos? Estás loca ¿Qué dirá el maestro Shifu?

Víbora: Nada sólo lo iremos a ver total ya pasaron unos años desde aquella partida y acéptalo lo quieres ir a ver.

Tigresa: Pero…

Víbora: Pero nada, a parte cuando seamos viejitas y no tengamos nada que hacer ¿No estarás pensado que hubiera pasado si lo hubiéramos ido a ver?

Tigresa: ¿Y el palacio?

Víbora: Mira, no ha pasado nada interesante y si pasa algo estarán Grulla, Mono y Mantis.

Tigresa: Está bien, vamos (sonriendo)

Las amigas salieron a una aventura a la cual su misión era volver a ver as **Liang** pero cuando iban a medio camino…

Tigresa: Víbora, espera algo raro está pasando hay que volver.

Víbora: Pero estamos tan cerca.

Tigresa: No te alejes (susurrando)

Víbora: (soltando un grito) ¡Tigresa! ¡Ayúdame!

Víbora había caído en una trampa y Tigresa no podía sacarla cuando de repente un animal veloz la liberó, las dos amigas quedaron viendo sorprendidas al ver que era…

 **Bueno corto pero eh ahí, si esto tiene participación,me emborrachare,ok no, reviews por fa me ayudan(nos ayudan).**

 **No desesperen pronto subiré de las demás historias, una vez más perdón por la tardanza se despide:**

 _ **Spengler**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, disculpad lo corto y cero descriptivo en el primer capítulo, pero era su primera vez de Yessi, así que Spengler tuvo que entrar a componer un poco la historia.**

 **Yessi: oye!**

 **Spengler: tu tranquis mi joven padawan, jeje perdón**

 **Yessi: si te perdono, solo porque te gane una apuesta**

 **Spengler: no me lo recuerdes-_-, aunque me alegro por haber perdido**

 **xD bueno disfruten**

 **Capitulo dos**

Era el maestro Shifu

Víbora: maestro que hace aquí?

Shifu: lo mismo me pregunto

Ambas bajaron la cabeza apenada-lo sentimos-dijeron

Shifu: creen que no me iba a dar cuenta que se salieron a mitad de la noche, y bien cual es su justificación

Víbora: bueno vera yo…

Teresa: pues se me ocurrió ir a ver a Liang –interrumpió a su amiga

Víbora: tigresa-susurro

Tigresa: convencí a víbora para que me acompañara

El maestro esbozo un suspiro y hablo

Shifu: vuelvan al palacio, Víbora limpiaras el salón de entrenamiento, el salón de los héroes y los baños durante un mes y tu(volteo a ver a tigresa muy molesto) duplicare tu entrenamiento, te levantaras una hora antes que todos, desayunaras, darás 100 vueltas al palacio, entrenaras más que los demás y subirás y bajaras las escaleras 50 veces!, diario, hasta nuevo aviso-

Tigresa sentía que se iba a desmayar-si maestro-dijo con la voz entrecortada

Víbora: maestro, no cree que se excedió con tigresa?

Shifu: tienes razón, solo subirás y bajaras 10 veces, es todo vámonos

Desde ese incidente ambas ya no eran tan unidas, víbora, seguía siendo dulce y carismática, mientras la felina cambio y mucho, se hizo seria, de mal humor y a lo único que se dedicaba era al kung fu, poco a poco se fueron olvidando de Liang.

 **12 años después…**

(ya aquí conocen a Po, etc)

En el palacio víbora entrenaba con grulla, todo el día habían estado juntos, era un momento mágico entre ellos, se veían directamente a los ojos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro hasta…

Mono: hola chicos (entro arruinando el momento)

Grulla: entrenando, no es obvio (se notaba molestia en su voz)

Mono: jeje si, oigan ya se tardaron Po y tigresa no creen?

Víbora: oye si es verdad, están fuera desde la mañana?

Grulla: crees que se haya complicado la misión

Víbora: quien sabe?

Mantis:(entrando)que?

Mono: pues que tigresa y Po ya se tardaron de la misión (se notaba burla en su voz)

Mantis: ooo

Víbora: tal vez se les atravesaron unos bandidos y se demoraron por una pelea

Mono: o tal vez el amor

Mantis: nooo!, el trió termino (salto al hombro de mono)

Mono: ya han domado a ese panda

Ambos se hacían que lloraban, víbora molesta les dio un golpe con su cola

Víbora: que cosas dicen?!

Mono:(sobándose la mejilla) pues es verdad

Mantis: que no has visto como se ven esos dos, se huele amor a kilómetros, así como tú y grulla (esto último lo dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible)

Víbora: que?

Mono: qué ya me dio hambre, porque no vamos a comer con el señor Ping, yo invito

Grulla: y tranquila víbora, es pan comido para ellos, y además no era del otro mundo la misión, solo ir por provisiones al otro pueblo (poso su ala en el cuerpo de su amiga)vamos, si?

Víbora se sonrojo por ese tacto- claro

Mantis: después podemos divertirnos con algo, y se con que (le lanzo una mirada cómplice a mono)

Mono: ya se tu plan mi pequeño amigo

Todos se marcharon al pueblo

Tigresa y Po iban caminando de regreso al valle de la Paz, no les faltaba mucho, ambos llevaban una bolsa de infusiones, te y demás cosas que el maestro Shifu les pidió.

Po: si eso fue bárbaro, ese día fue el mejor….

Tigresa: no te cansas de hablar?

Pablo: no cuando lo hago contigo (se sonrojo, por lo que digo)

Tigresa: porque a mí?

Pablo: oye!

Tigresa: hehe estoy bromeando, te gustan las bromas no?

Po: es verdad, jeje

Ambos llegaron al valle, escucharon unos gritos, al correr al ruido, vieron montados a mono, víbora, grulla y mantis, en un carrito de fuegos artificiales que los impulsaban con fuerza, sin querer pasaron a llevarse a Po y a tigresa

Po: AHH,EN DONDE ESTA EL FRENO!?

Mono: ESE ES EL PROBLEMA NO PENSAMOS EN ESO!

Tigresa: Que!

Mantis: je VEAN EL LADO BUENO YA VAMOS A DETENERNOS

Todos voltearon y pusieron unos ojos como platos, al ver que se estrellarían en una pared

Tigresa: RÁPIDO HAGAN ALGO

Mono: QUÉ?

Po : FUE SU IDEA

Todos: AHHH!

Tigresa se inclino hacia el lado contrario, Po al ver lo que tramaba la imito, por el peso de ambos(mas por el de PoxD)se giro levemente, esquivando la pared.

Po: falto poco AAHH

Fueron a dar a las escaleras para subir al palacio, y todos salieron volando.

Tigresa cayó sobre de Po, víbora se aferro al ave y mono aplasto a mantis

Tigresa: de quien fue esa "brillante" idea? (dijo gruñendo)

Mantis y mono: bueno bueno…..esque

Tigresa saco sus garras, se puso en cuatro patas, en posición de ataque

?:que espectáculo(aplaudía el personaje)

Po: perdón, tu quien eres?

?:donde están mis modales?(se retiro el sombrero de paja)soy Liang, antiguo alumno y mejor amigo de víbora y tigresa

Tigresa y víbora se voltearon a ver preguntándose con la mirada (de que habla?)

Víbora: perdón pero…no te recuerdo

Tigresa: ni yo

Liang: en serio se olvidaron de mi, de su amigo de la infancia, ya se olvidaron de que éramos inseparables, se olvidaron cuando entrenábamos duro, se olvidaron de …..su hermano

Víbora: Liang?..Liang LIANG!(fue donde el solo para abrazarlo)

Liang: víbora, te extrañe mucho, mira cómo has crecido y que guapa estas

Víbora: je(se sonrojo un poco) tigresa es Liang…nuestro hermanito

Tigresa: si ya sé quien es( dijo un poco molesta)

Liang se abalanzo sobre tigresa, y le dio un fuerte abrazo

Liang: tigresa te extrañe mucho y también que guapa estas

Tigresa: bueno bueno ya suéltame!

Liang: no has cambiado nada amargada

Tigresa gruño, no le agrado el comentario

Liang: hola chicos!(saludo a grulla, mantis y a mono) hola tu eres?

Po: yo soy Po, el guerrero dragón ( dijo un poco molesto)

Liang: un placer, siempre creí que tigresa iba a ser el guerrero dragón, tenía la capacidad, no como otros

Tigresa: Oogway era sabio, sus razón habrá tenido

Po se impacto, ella lo había defendido

Liang: tienes razón linda

Grulla: y que te trae al valle?

Liang: pues tengo…"vacaciones", bueno en realidad me mandaron a una misión cerca de aquí, y quise pasar a saludar y a pedir posada

Víbora: claro! Será un placer, Shifu seguramente se va a alegrar de que estés aquí otra vez

Tigresa: puede que si

Liang: jeje que lindas, es bueno volverlas a ver chicas

Los tres subieron las escaleras hacia el palacio, para ir a ver a Shifu, olvidando a los demás.

Po: y este que se siente?

Grulla: si, llega como si nada y lo reciben con flores ( dijo molesto)

Po: a mí me costó mucho poder abrazar a tigresa, como para que este venga y la abrace y peor ella no lo golpeo

Todos voltearon a ver al panda

Po:(nervioso y sonrojado) ya saben, me costó mucho ser su amigo

Mono: tiene razón, que coraje y uno que lleva años con ellas y que nos hace nos pegan, llega esta güey y poco falto para que lo besaran

Mantis: celosos

Po: de quien? De él?

Mantis: si

Mono: es un simple gatito

Grulla: concuerdo contigo

Mantis: celosos

Po: porque habríamos de estarlo

Mantis: seguramente les gusta o víbora o tigresa

Todos se miraron con cara de (rayos me descubrieron!), mientras mantis se reía de su actitud

 **Jeje que celositos no?, espero les haya gustado este capitulo**

 **Aviso Yessi ahora es Chessi jeje, cuanto cambia, pero bueno**

 **Se despide..**

 **Chessi: ESPERA!**

 **Spengler: oye no interrumpas así!**

 **Chessi: cuéntales de la apuesta**

 **Spengler: no**

 **Chessi: bueno yo lo cuento, mi amigo Spengler aposto que en la tercera de kung fu panda Po se iba a quedar con la gorda de Mei Mei, yo aposte lo contrario y GANE!**

 **Spengler: la primera vez que me ganas pero bueno ahora si se despide…..**

 ** _Spengler_**

 **Y se despide…**

 ** _Chessi xD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridos apóstoles**

 **Chessi: hola**

 **Bueno aquí el cap. 3, espero sea de su agrado**

 **Chessi: a disfrutar**

 **Capitulo 3**

Mantis: y por fin?, quien les gusta?

Po: nadie( se sonrojo)

Mono: nadie

Grulla: nadie

Mantis: seguros?

Los tres: si

Po: bueno…puede que estemos celosos pero….solo porque ellas son nuestra amigas

Mono: concuerdo con él, ya sabes

Grulla: oo claro, claro

Mantis: si aja…bueno vamos al palacio para ver qué onda con Liang

Los cuatro machos subieron a ver la repuesta de Shifu, al subir en el patio, vieron a Shifu hablando con Liang

Shifu: cuantos años sin verte Liang?

Liang: si verdad, como 12 años maestro

Shifu: bien y a que se debe tu visita, después de tantos años

Liang: pues…vera maestro, mi maestro me mando a seguir la huella de un asesino, que poco antes mato a un conserje, de ahí del palacio, ya lo encontré y ya está preso, acabe muy pronto y quise pasar a saludar.

Shifu: muy bien Liang, se ve que eres un gran guerrero

Víbora: por cierto maestro, cree que se pueda quedar esta noche?

Shifu: claro joven Liang, es mas puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, sigue siendo tu hogar

Po, Grulla y Mantis: QUE?!

Liang: muchas gracias maestro, significa mucho para mi, pero antes déjenme enviarle una carta a mi maestro.

Shifu: claro, aa y mañana será un honor que entrenes con nosotros

Los tres machos estaban furiosos

Shifu: bueno alumnos, nos vemos luego, tienen el resto del día libre

Todos hicieron una reverencia y posteriormente Shifu se retiro

Liang: oigan (les hablo a tigresa y a víbora) le parece si mañana después del entrenamiento, salimos a algún lado?(pregunto, sin saber que víbora y tigresa ya no eran las amiguis de antes, ellas se volteron a ver con pena)

Ambas: mejor no

Tigresa: si yo tengo cosas que hacer

Víbora: no me digas…entrenar (dijo con cierto desagrado)

Tigresa: pues sí, algún problema (se notaba molesta)

Víbora: no ya sabemos que no tienes nada mejor que hacer ( TURN DOWN FOR WHATxD jeje no es cierto)

Liang: oigan, oigan relájense

Víbora: tienes razón, pero descuida yo si voy contigo Liang

Liang: oko nos vemos mañana por la tarde

 **Horas más tarde**

Tigresa se encontraba en su habitación recostada, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

Tigresa: quien?

Liang: yo, Liang

Tigresa: ooo pasa ( se reincorporo, Liang entro y se sentó a un lado de ella)

Liang: oye víbora ya me cancelo ( mintió, lo hacía para que los tres pudieran salir, ya que Po le conto que ellas no se llevaban tan bien, pero no sabía la razón)quieres ir conmigo?, digo ya que no tienes nada mejor que hacer( dijo bromeando)

Tigresa: (entendió la indirecta) esta bien gracioso, pero mañana tu y yo entrenamos como en los viejos tiempos vale?

Liang: está bien gruñona

 **Al siguiente día después del entrenamiento…**

Tigresa fue a su habitación después de tomar un baño, Víbora igual, ambas comenzaron a arreglarse, raro en tigresa, pero iba a salir con su mejor amigo, que tenia años de no verse que por su culpa hizo una locura de adolescente(música de fondo _material girl xD_ ), abrieron uno de sus baúles y armarios, en el caso de la reptil saco muchísimas cosas (ya saben maquillaje etc.) mientras que tigresa solo un cepillo y una blusa dorada de mangas cortas con detalles de flores de loto, víbora se pinto los parpados de color rosa, tigresa cepillaba todo su pelaje, víbora se pintaba de rosa (pasiónxD)sus labios, tigresa se puso sus pantalones negros y después su blusa, víbora se coloco unas florecillas moradas en su cabeza, se echo perfume y salió de su habitación , tigresa antes de salir recordó un perfume que tenía en su baúl, lo dudo un momento, pero al final saco el dichoso perfume y se puso un poco; antes de salir llamaron a la puerta(fin de _material girl_ xD,)

Tigresa: quien?

Po: soy yo

Tigresa: (suspiro) pasa ( el panda paso, sin percatarse de cómo estaba vestida tigresa)

Po: es que te quería pedir si…(admiro su vestimenta y ese dulce aroma a manzana de su crush )

 **Spengler: Wow! Alto, Chessi de verdad pusiste, " a su crush"**

 **Chessi: si que tiene**

 **Spengler: nada ( suspira y gira los ojos) prosigamos**

Tigresa: (al verlo, noto que la miraba con una cara soñadora, lo cual hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa) si que?

Po: te ves radiante

Tigresa: gracias, pero…tengo que irme tengo prisa

Po: a donde vas?, con quien vas a salir?

Tigresa: te importa?(dijo un poco molesta) son mis cosas, y si voy a salir, no solo me la paso en el Kung fu

Po: oye tranquila, no quise decir eso, bueno que sonara así

Tigresa: si no tienes nada importante que decir me voy tengo prisa

Po: pero…(ella salió, y Po la siguió, pero después de salir tigresa cerró la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo que esta impactara en la cara de Po) AUCH!

El pobre panda se hizo hacia atrás, con las manos en la nariz sentándose en la cama de la felina, ya que el golpe hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, entonces la puerta se volvió abrir, dejando ver a la felina, y para sorpresa de Po, ella lo abrazo

Tigresa: discúlpame….no he tenido un buen día

Po: (estaba sonrojado y en shock) no te preocupes( dejo su nariz y la rodeo con sus robustos brazos) fue mi culpa también( recargo su cabeza en el hombro de tigresa)

Tigresa: no, fue mi culpa, tu venias en son de paz y yo te conteste mal (sintió húmeda su blusa, se separo del abrazo, solo para ver que la nariz del panda estaba sangrando) ahh! Po, tu nariz está sangrando

Po: no te preocupes estoy bien (se limpio con su antebrazo) pero mira lo que hice ( señalo la blusa de la felina que estaba manchada de sangre) perdón tigresa no fue…

Tigresa: shh..(poso su dedo en sus labios del panda) "porque hice eso" (pensó) déjame limpiarte esa sangre( de una cajita que estaba a un lado de su mesa de noche saco un pañuelo, y le comenzó a limpiar la sagre de su nariz)

Él solo la veía, veía como lo limpiaba, sus gestos que hacia al curarlo, como mordía su labio superior, no había duda, a el le gustaba tigresa y estaba celoso de ese tal Liang.

Po: oye pero no ibas a salir?

Tigresa: pensándolo bien….no importa, en este momento vales mas tu, dijo ya sabes….tu salud que salir con Liang

Po: "punto para Po"

 **Mientras que con víbora…**

Al ir bajando las escaleras se encontró con mono

Mono: ahh hola víbora, oye crees que me podrías regalar un poco de tinta es que se me rego el mía

Víbora: claro, pero cuando vuelva o los quieres ya?

Mono: no, cuando vuelvas esta bien, esas flores son nuevas?

Víbora: si( dijo emocionada) los notaste?

Mono: si se te ven muy bien

Víbora: gracias (siseó y se sonrojo) bueno nos vemos

Mono: te acompaño de paso compro galletas, ya que Po se comió las mías, otra vez

Víbora: esta bien

Al bajar se encontraron con grulla

Grulla: hola que hacen?

Mono: yo voy a comprar galletas, luego nos vemos

Grulla: si

Víbora: si mono gracias

Mono: fue un honor (se fue)

Grulla: y?, que haces por aquí?

Víbora: pues Liang me invito a salir pero no le veo

Grulla: bueno mientras te hago compañía, oye que bonitas flores, te hace lucir muy bella

Víbora: pues gracias( se sonrojo)

Grulla: oye que vas a ser mañana por la noche

Víbora: no se, creo que nada

Grulla. Te gustaría…..

Liang: hola víbora(interrumpiendo)

Víbora: ahí estas (fue donde él y lo abrazo), bueno vamos?

Liang: si, adiós Grulla

Grulla: adiós, (dijo molesto) "maldito gato, quita novias"

 **Jeje que les pareció?, háganoslo saber con un review, ya saben, bueno malo nos ayudan a que no Chessi?**

 **Chessi: obvio Spenglie**

 **Jeje bueno se despide:**

 ** _Spengler_**

 **Hasta la vista chavos se despide:**

 ** _Chessi_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola apóstoles, Spengler y Chessi han vuelto!**

 **Chessi: si lamentamos la demora**

 **Spengler: lo que pasa, es que…fui raptado por aliens y apenas me regresaron a la tierra, gracias a que me hice muy buen amigo de ellos**

 **Chessi: y yo como buena amiga lo estuve buscando jeje, buscando las esferas del dragón para poder encontrarlo**

 **Spengler: bueno mucho bla bla, ahora si a lo que venimos el nuevo capítulo de esta historia**

 **Chessi: POR CIERTO! Gracias por los reviews, les haremos caso para mejorar la historia**

 **Spengler: YA!**

Con Víbora y Liang  
-bien y que quieres hacer linda?-le pregunto Liang  
-pues tu me invitaste a salir, así que decide tu-  
-bueno es que-se rasco la nuca-...ya no me acuerdo de nada de lo que había aqui, solo recuerdo a el señor que vende manzanas-  
-si el lleva años vendiendo manzanas, ya se, porque no te doy un recorrido y te muestro lo que hay en el valle y después vamos a cenar, te parece?-  
-vale, pero...-dijo recordando a Tigresa, que también la había citado  
-que pasa?-  
-ehm...-estaba pensando en una excusa para ganar tiempo- nada, es solo que hace tiempo que no platicamos, porque no hablamos de lo que hemos hecho todos estos años-  
-pues...en el camino te cuento, vamos!- lo tomo de su zarpa jalándolo un poco-Liang volteo ligeramente buscando a su amiga felina- pasa algo?  
-no, nada Víbora, vamos- suspiro triste  
De vuelta al palacio, Po y Tigresa seguían en la habitación de la felina, platicando a gusto.  
-eso no es cierto- decía Tigresa con una sonrisa  
-si, sin querer le puse polvos pica pica a los fideos de papá, pensé que era picante-se rasco la nuca un poco apenado, pero todo eso se paso

-pues si que picaba jaja-

al oír el comentario gracioso y aquella risilla de felina, sonrió un poco- que bonito te ríes-  
-eh?-dijo un poco sonrojada  
-nada...y desde cuando conoces a Liang-dijo súper sonrojado cambiando la conversación  
-desde que éramos unos cachorros, la verdad lo quería mucho, era muy especial para mí-se quedo callada recordando esos buenos momentos-pero ya paso- agachó nuevamente la cabeza ligeramente  
-estas bien, Tigresa?-  
-si solo recordé una cosa que hice cuando era adolescente-  
-que?-  
-dejémoslo así, solo te diré que tiene algo que ver con Liang-  
-"tal vez tuvo un amor con el cuando eran jóvenes, y ahora que volvió, tal vez se dio cuenta que lo sigue amando, maldición! Justo cuando ya la creía mía"-pensó triste el panda  
Por un momento se sembró el silencio en la habitación de Tigresa, no era para nada incomodo  
-te parece si te invito a comer fideos con mi papá- Po rompió el silencio

-bueno me parece bien, solo déjame sacar unos cuantos yuanes-

-no, ni te molestes, yo los invito-

-jeje bueno, gracias Po-

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Tigresa para dirigirse al restaurante del Sr. Ping

De vuelta con Víbora y Liang, ya habían recorrido, gran parte del valle, y tomaron asiento en una roca que estaba a un lado de una casa.

-vaya!, ya había olvidado gran parte del valle-

-y como es Lijiang?-

-pues, es muy húmedo, está rodeado por varios canales, pero es un lugar acogedor y tranquilo-

-que bueno, alguna vez quise ir-

-después de tres semanas, deje de recibir sus cartas, que paso?, y también contigo y con Tigresa, que paso?- pregunto Liang serio

-pues…no se tal vez los entrenamientos, ya sabes, hay veces que te quitan el tiempo-

-sí, lo sé y Tigresa?-

-pues…tuvimos un pequeño problema, pero eso no quita el hecho que le sigo hablando, solo que no como cuando éramos adolescentes, ya tengo hambre, tu no?- dijo la reptil, cambiando de tema

-sí, yo igual-Liang estaba un poco pensativo

-ven vamos a comer, conozco un restaurante muy bueno-

-me parece perfecto-recobro su actitud alegre- vamos

Ambos se fueron al restaurante del señor Ping

-hola señor Ping –le saludo Víbora

-hola maestra Víbora y…?-le pregunto mirando al lince

-Oo..donde están mis modales?, el es Liang, un antiguo compañero del palacio, Liang el es el Sr. Ping, es el papá del guerrero dragón-eso ultimo lo dijo solo para Liang

El felino le estrecho su zarpa y la estrecho con el ganso-mucho gusto señor Ping

-que educado!, igualmente hijo, pero tomen asiento, ahora les sirvo dos platos de fideos

-gracias- dijeron al unísono

-como que su papá?-

-pues… es adoptado-

-o ya veo

-salen dos platos a la mesa 4- Ping apareció con dos platos en una charola y los puso delante de los dos chicos, Liang cogió unos palillos y los probo

-mmm…son los mejores fideos que he probado en toda mi vida, felicitaciones al cocinero- miro a Ping, le guiño el ojo y le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta

-gracias jovencito-le miro extrañado-ahora regreso

Po y tigresa bajaron, al entrar al restaurante alguien llamo por su nombre a la felina, tigresa busco el dueño de esa voz

-tigresa!- grito Liang agitando su mano, para que fuera visto por la felina, este se paro donde ella, Víbora se puso un menú para ocultar su rostro

-"ay no!, viene para acá"- pensó mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa

-"no es cierto"-se molesto el panda

-como estas, nena?, ven siéntate con nosotros

-nosotros?-pregunto extrañada, alzo la mirada y pudo ver a la reptil-oo ya veo-

Po se quedo ahí-esa invitación también es para ti

Ambos recién llegados se sentaron en dos bancos vacios, Víbora bajo el menú

-hola víbora-

-hola Po, hola tigresa- dijo muy secamente

-hola-contesto

Se formo un silencio bastante incomodo, hasta que llego Ping

-hijo, quiero hablar contigo-

-claro papá-

-pero a solas- se dirigieron a la cocina- que tan bien conoces a ese felino

-no mucho, de hecho no tiene mucho que llego, porque?-

-llámame loco, hijo pero…-

-loco- lo interrumpió

-eh?

-me dijiste "llámame loco" jaja-

-no estoy jugando-

-lo siento papá-

-hay algo raro con este chico-

-si lo mismo digo, sabes desde que llego no deja de hacerle cumplidos a víbora y …a tigresa

-oo.. no me digas hijo, te pusiste celoso?-le dedico una mirada picara

-yo celoso, porque lo dices?-

-porque la maestra tigresa te gus…- Po le cerró el pico a su padre con su zarpa

-shh..alguien podría escucharte-

-a no lo niegas-

-pues claro que no, sabes que desde hace varios años la amo, solo que…-

-te da pena decírselo, ya lo se-

-si, además…creo que entre ella y Liang hubo algo…y no se tal vez le sigue gustando-

-pues no te quedes como idiota viendo cómo te quitan a mi futura nuera, vamos hijo lucha por ella-

-tienes razón, no se la dejare tan fácil para él, ella es mía!- dijo levantando su puño

-Sr. Ping me podría dar un poco más de dumplings por favor- dijo tigresa

-claro que si-

Po bajo su mano rápidamente apenado esperando que tigresa no haya escuchado nada, y en efecto la felina no escucho nada-yo se los doy papá- les sirvió mas Dumplings y se fue a sentar en donde estaba

-oigan nenas, les gustaría salir mañana?-

-salir?-dijeron al unisonó

-si, no muy lejos de aquí hay un hermoso riachuelo, podemos ir de camping , y entrenar, platicar, meditar-

-pero y Shifu?-dijo Tigresa

-no te preocupes por eso nena, yo me encargo-dijo my seguro el lince

-a mi me parece una fantástica idea, cuenta conmigo Liang- dijo alegre la reptil

-excelente!, y tu?, gatita-

Gruño bajo-no me digas así, y no lo sé, no creo que nos dejen-

-ya te dije que yo me ocupo de eso, que acaso tiene miedo la gatita de salir?-dijo con burla

-por supuesto que no-

-claro que si-

-no-

-si-

-no- gruño -…ay…ok.. si voy, solo si Shifu lo autoriza-dijo molesta

-perfecto!, tranquila nena, ya verás que si-

Po no se lo podía creer, una de las veces que la invito a un camping ella se negó y con Liang no, el panda no sabía si estaba triste o enojado- bueno… yo ya me regreso al palacio-dijo muy desanimado el panda

-yo igual, voy contigo-se paro tigresa

-seguro-dijo mas alegre-solo déjame ir a pagar

-no déjalo panda, yo pago-se ofreció a pagar Liang

-no como cre…-

-yo los invite a comer-

-bueno pues muchas gracias Liang-

-de nada amigo-

-gracias Liang- le dijo tigresa posando su pata en su hombro

-de nada, linda, es un placer- acaricio su zarpa

Po se molesto y camino hacia la salida, tigresa lo siguió y subieron al palacio.

En un tejado, estaba cierto primate espiando

-con que vas a salir con él, eh, Víbora?, ya veremos con quien te quedas al final- se fue saltando de aquel lugar

En el palacio

-bueno Po, buenas noches-

-buenas noch…, enserio saldrás con él?-

-no creo que nos deje Shifu, además era la única forma de que me dejara en paz Liang-

-bueno ahm…oye…te gustaría…ahm…no lo sé, salir conmigo algún lado?- se rasco la nuca con sus mejillas ruborizadas

-claro que me gustaría, pero luego hablamos de eso, que descanses panda- paso a un lado de él, rozando ligeramente su cola por su cara muy coquetamente, y se metió a su habitación-"que fue eso tigresa?"- pensó recargada en la puerta de su habitación, pero no pudo evitar sonreír porque Po la había invitado a salir

El panda se quedo perplejo y ruborizado por lo que acababa de ocurrir-"aun tengo esperanza-pensó feliz y se fue a descansar

 **Chessi: llego el final del capitulo**

 **Spengler: espero y haya sido de su agrado**

 **Chessi: dejen sus hermosos**

 **Spengler: y sensuales Reviews**

 **Chessi: ok?**

 **Spengler: por cierto, dentro de poco actualizaré las demás historias que no se me han olvidado jeje, bueno hasta la siguiente lectura se despide…**

 ** _Spengler_**

 ** _Y_**

 **** ** _Chessi_**


End file.
